Elmo's World: Babies, Dogs
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion picture, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and May constitute a felony with a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Logos * Sony Wonder * Sesame Street Home Video * Children's Television Workshop Opening Previews * Sesame Street VHS CD Cassette Book and Tape Collection * Sesame Street CD'S and Cassettes's Collection Sony Wonder Bumper * Please Stay Tuned after this program for other exciting shows from Sony Wonder Opening Titles * "Elmo's World" * "Babies, Dogs & More!" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Michael Loman, Arlene Sherman * Co-Executive Producer for Elmo's World: Kevin Clash * Co-Producers: Melissa Dino, Carol-Lynn Parente * Head Writers: Lou Berger, Judy Freudberg * "Babies" · Written by: Tony Geiss * "Dogs" · Written by: Annie Evans * "Farms" · Written by: Emily Kingsley * "Babies" and "Dogs" · Directed by: Ted May * "Farms" · Directed by: Steve Feldman, Ken Diego * Starring the Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets · Kevin Clash as Elmo · With Muppet Performers: Matt Vogel, John Tartaglia, Jim Martin, Caroll Spinney, Martin P. Robinson, Carmen Osbahr, Joseph Mazzarino, Pam Arciero, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, John Kennedy * With Special Appearance by: Michael Jeter as Mr. Noodle * The Jim Henson Workshop: Stephen Rotondaro, Michelle Hickey, Lara MacLean, Carol Binion, Karena Wiewands, Carlo Vannuzzi * Production Designers: Victor DiNapoli, Bob Phillips * Associate Directors: Ken Diego, Tim Carter * Music Director: Mike Renzi * Editor: John Tierney * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Home Video Associate Producer: George Patterson * Home Video Production Assistant: Melanie Pal * VR Sesame Street Research: Rosemarie Truglio * Home Video Graphic Designed by: Studio V12 * Home Video Editor: Randy Lowder · Digital Magic * Home Video Sound Editor: Mitch Dorf · Pop Sound * "Elmo's World Theme Song" ** Music and Lyrics by: Tony Geiss * "Sesame Street Theme" ** Composed by: Joe Raposo ** Lyrics by:Joe Raposo, Bruce Hart, Jon Stone * Additional Music by: Alan Silverman * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Becky Mancuso-Winding * Special Thanks to: Jodi Naussbaum, Alice Cahn, Tina Ellis, John Stamatis, Dionne Nosek, Amy Cohen, Jeff Holder * The Money That CTW Earns When You Buy Our Licensed Products is Put Back Into Sesame Street and Other Educational Projects. · Thanks For Helping! * Visit Sesame Street on the web at https://www.sesamestreet.com * © 2000 Children's Television Workshop · Sesame Street Muppets © 2000 The Jim Henson Company · "Sesame Street" and the street sign are registered trademarks and service marks of Children's Television Workshop. · All rights reserved Closing Previews Promo * Sesame Street Magazine Sony Wonder Bumper (cont.) * Look for These Great Products from Sesame Street Closing Previews * Elmo's World: Dancing, Music & Books * Sesame Street: CinderElmo * Sesame Street: Kids' Favorite Songs * Elmopalooza! Closing Logos and Screen * Sony Wonder * Wherever Children's videos, CDS, cassettes and book-and-tape sets are sold Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:VHS Category:2000 Category:Sesame Street Home Video Category:Sony Wonder Category:Elmo's World